keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Quon
Quon (クオヌ, Kuonu) is a fan-character in the series Keroro Gunso. He is a Fortune Teller '(占い師, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fortune-telling ''Uranaishi]) For Momoka in the day time, and a '''Reaper (リーパー, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_%28personification%29 Rīーpāー]) at night. Character Quon is a complete and total mystery no one knows where he came from nowhere, he is only there to help Momoka with her fortune telling so that way she find a way to get Fuyuki. Quon character is smart, intelligent, mysterious, dark, quiet, and a bit at times cool. He likes to serve Momoka but only does it to get her soul oddly enough just to take over her money, he does know Kana and Hiroaki, and Hiaro from the past. He plays gambling games with mindless fools that would trade there life for money, he almost did this once to Keroro before Fuyuki got in the way. Statistics not much is stated about his sickness but he keeps the blindfold on because he was born with no eyes but can see into the future and take souls of others. Appearance he is a blue haired guy, with a blind fold on, a black and blue hat. He also has a black sweater vest, a white shirt under and the shirt goes up to his neck. he also has blue jeans, and black shoes. History Not much is stated about this guy, all there is that he wants the souls of other for gambling. Relationships Momoka - Momoka let's Quon stay at her house to give her fortunes to help get Fuyuki, she is completely unaware of his plans of what he wants to do with her. Momoka's other self - there isn't much stated about since it's rarely shown to Quon. Paul - Paul starts to get very odd feelings to about Quon being with Momoka, especially about the Fortunes he gives her. Tamama - Tamama doesn't like Quon because he doesn't like how he almost got Keroro's soul and is about to get Momoka. Keroro - is nearly scared to death after his soul almost was taken from him. Fuyuki - Quon is sorta irritated when he was so close and really wanted Keroro's soul and wants to get his now to get him out of the way. Kana - when he first started taking souls, he use to have a crush on Kana but got over it (but Kana still has a crush on him). But they try to show they hate each other so no one knows. Hiroaki - Hiroaki doesn't really like him and rather keep Kana away from him. Hiaro - there isn't much stated, but they are rivals and try to beat each other. Mamumu - there isn't much stated on how they met, but the only time they met was when she was injured. Abilities He has the ability to read into the future and take peoples souls. Strengths - he can takes peoples souls - can see into the future - can see with other senses. Weakness - he doesn't have eye - can fall asleep at times - doesn't know when to say things at the right time. Calling Quon External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Humans Category:Characters